You Belong With Me
by Ella Anders
Summary: Her image danced through out   his mind as he lay awake in his bed, as hard as he tried he couldn't stop thinking about her, breaking the illusion that was instilled in his thoughts.


**You Belong With Me**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Winx.**

Her image danced through out his mind as he lay awake in his bed, as hard as he tried he couldn't stop thinking about her, breaking the illusion that was instilled in his thoughts. He didn't even understand why he was thinking about her, they had broken up years ago when he and his family had moved to Italy. Since that day he rarely found himself wondering about her every blue moon- that is until his family returned to Gardenia

When Andy first received the news that the family would be relocating to Italy in order for his father to accept a new job his company offering, he was both excited at the thrill of a new adventure in a country he had always wished to see, but also upset at leaving his hometown- and Bloom. Bloom and Andy had been friends for a very long time, and then once they hit their teens hormones kicked in, they began to like each other as more than friends. The emotions began manifesting into a romantic relationship that lead them to become boyfriend and girlfriend. The idea of not being to hang out with her everyday like they had for so long stung. Especially seeing how it was unbelievable rare that they where apart for more than a few days, even when they where the called and emailed every day.

To say Andy's feeling where torn was an understatement. He closed his eyes as he though back to the day he had told Bloom the news.

_Andy sat on a bench at the park waiting for Bloom, his head hung low under the hot Southern California sun. He whipped his forehead, he wasn't sure if it was the heat or his nervous that was making him sweat. He could hear his heart pump, as he questions swarmed his mind. _

"_Andy!" called out Bloom as she raced down the sidewalk to meet her boyfriend; her long red hair was flying in the breeze. She gave a small giggled as she landed in his arms. She laughed and smiled as her boyfriend hugged her back._

_Andy grinned as Bloom let go and they sat down, "Hey Bloom, how are you?"_

"_I'm great, just really warm. Today is such a hot day." Bloom spoke until she realized that Andy was quite- too quite. She looked at him sideways, "Are ya okay?" _

"_Huh?" Andy asked, he hadn't heard what she had said. Curious, Bloom repeated what she had said, and he sensed the concern in her voice."Um...Yeah I'm fine. Why wouldn't I be?" Andy nervously adjusted his glasses._

_Bloom glared at him, trying to read into what was up. "Andy, don't lie to me." She shock her index finger as if she was scolding a small child who had broken a rule._

_Andy fell back into the bench, apparently it was possible he could feel worse. Knowing that the longer he waited it wasn't going to make telling her easier, and it wouldn't do anyone any good. Andy took a deep breath and turned to his girlfriend. "There is something I need to tell you."_

_Bloom sat a little straighter, "What is it?"_

_He rubbed the back of his neck, "This isn't an easy thing for me to say-"_

_Bloom's eyes widened, as she jumped off the bench. "You're breaking up with me aren't you?"_

_Now it was Andy's turn to be shocked. "NO! No, not at all."He shouted, getting some much unwanted attention. _

_Bloom's hands where on her hips, she wasn't sold on what he was saying. She raised her eyebrows, "Then what is it? Did you cheat on me?"_

_Andy was stunted at Bloom's behavior, where was all this coming from? Acting like a spoiled princess. "No, I didn't."_

_Bloom sat back down on the bench facing him, "If you aren't breaking up with me, and you didn't cheat. Then what do you have to tell me?" Bloom knew he was nervous because he couldn't look her in the eyes._

"_I-I"_

"'_I' what?" Bloom pressed._

"_IhavetomovetoItalyI'msorryBloom. Pleasedon'thateme!" Andy explained. Bloom's eyes widened and watered. Her lower lip began to quiver. _

"_Bloom." Andy said softly as he reached for her hand, but she pulled away. Next thing Andy knew Bloom raced away from him and never looked back._

The memory haunted him, it had been the last time he had saw her. He hated to think that was the last memory he had of her. Even since that day he had a strong sense of guilt whenever he thought of Bloom. So when his family announced they would return to America, making things right with Bloom was Andy's main goal.

_After helping his family unpack, Andy when straight to Bloom's house, but all of the lights where off. After crossing her house off the list he went to all of Bloom's favorite's hangouts- again he feel short. He had spotted one of Bloom's friends and inquired if she had seen her lately. But much to his surprised she had informed him that she hadn't seen Bloom in a long while._

_Having lucked out with every other stop, Andy went to Mrs. Peter's flower shop hoping to maybe run into Bloom there, or even just find out where she was. _

_He opened the door to the shop; the small bell above it sounded alerting Vanessa that she had a customer._

"_Oh my goodness, Andy is that you?" greeted Vanessa as she re-entered the main room with a new vase. _

_Andy smiled, thankful that she still remembered him. "Hi Mrs. Peters."_

"_It's nice to see you again, I heard your family was moving back, how was Italy?"_

"_It was great, but it is good to be back home."_

_'s smiled, "Sounds like you had quite the adventure."_

_Andy nodded, "It was. Um, I was actually wondering if Bloom was here. I was hoping to see her again."_

"_Oh," Vanessa said as she put some flowers down on the counter. She should have know that was the reason why he has stopped by. "Bloom isn't here Andy."_

_He made a confused face, "She isn't? Do you know where she is? I have been looking around town for her the better part of the day. No one has seemed to see her."_

_Over the years Vanessa and Mike had come up with a good cover story of where Bloom was. "She is away at school," she began._

"_She is away at school? But it's summer vacation." Andy asked._

_Mrs. Peters nodded and smile. "Bloom's school has a different system than we do here. She isn't going to back for a while either."_

_Andy's spirits dropped, "Oh, okay." _

Andy sat up in his bed, trying to fade the memory away. But things had gotten better, after that day he reunited with his friends and they had formed their band. Life back in back to normal again, that is until Bloom and her new friends came to town.

He didn't know much about Bloom's and her friend's school, but he knew her time there had changed her…big time. Everything about her was different, her friends where nothing like the ones she had had before. Maybe she had always been this way and he hadn't seen it, but he couldn't help but to feel as if things where changed. In his mind he still seen Bloom the way he had, was that so wrong?

What was wrong was her boyfriend, why would Bloom want to be in a relationship with a jerk like that? Whatever the reason, Andy knew that she belonged with him. And maybe someday they would be together again.


End file.
